<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Warp by LegolasLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289036">Time Warp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely'>LegolasLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Durincest, Lingerie, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Smut, there is no other way to describe this other than SPOOKY SMUT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kíli breaks Fíli’s Rocky Horror Picture Show virginity and teaches his brother all about the Halloween magic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Warp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is my story for @sdavid09 ‘s (Tumblr) Fright Night Challenge 2020!<br/>I chose the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show and the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyQUCYl-ocs">Black Magic Woman by Santana</a> for my piece. I am super excited to share the spooky smut!!! Aaaaaaaand the Fíli worship lol.</p>
<p>PLEASE LOOK AT <a href="https://twitter.com/saucsoul/status/1343300960312053767">THIS ART OF FILI BY SAUCSOUL ON TWITTER</a> DONE ESPECIALLY FOR THIS STORY HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“I’m not doing it, Kíli. I am not wearing that.”<b><br/></b></p>
<p>“It’ll be fun, Fee. Just trust me.”</p>
<p>The clothing in Kíli’s hand- no. There was no way the velvet, criss-crossing strings dangling from Kíli’s fingers could be associated with anything close to <em>clothing</em>. He could barely imagine <em>what</em> went <em>where</em> and in the two seconds he took to actually think about fitting that leftover yarn ball on his body, the concept of <em>fun</em> was the furthest from his mind. Torture was close enough to knock on his door, and if he did what Kíli was asking, to knock on <em>everything else.</em></p>
<p>“That doesn’t look like fun.”</p>
<p>It’s not that Fíli didn’t appreciate lingerie. In fact, he loved it on others. On his <em>partners</em>. If he closed his eyes, he could still see the image of some of his past girlfriends in lace or boyfriends in glitter, each standing just so, allowing the silky moonlight to highlight their assets. The idea of a lover running a hand over colorful racks at the store, choosing an outfit with only Fíli in mind and taking a private photo or hiding it under clothes until the perfect moment of reveal… it all made Fíli quake in his converse.</p>
<p>But this was too much. Lingerie was meant to accentuate someone’s beauty and make them feel bold and sexy. The thing Kíli was holding would only give him a wedgie. In the front and back, by the looks of it.</p>
<p>“It is fun, I promise,” Kíli said. “And you won’t be the only one. We’re all wearing it. It’s tradition.”</p>
<p>Fíli moved past the bright, blinking <em>WHY</em> that flashed through his mind and considered the proposition again. He knew how seriously Kíli took his little rituals, especially during Halloween. Of course Kíli wasn’t shy. He would pull off the strappy lingerie well- Kíli could tie a plastic bag over his penis and wear it with such confidence that it would turn into a new craze. As his right hand woman, Tauriel would undoubtedly do the same, and Kíli’s other friends from college probably wouldn’t understand a single one of Fíli’s fears either.</p>
<p>“Can’t I just wear the shirt? I got the one with the lips like you said.”</p>
<p>Kíli shrugged. “Of course. You don’t have to wear this if you’re not comfortable with it. I just don’t want you to feel left out.”</p>
<p>“I won’t.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t the answer Kíli was looking for. “Will you just try it on?”</p>
<p>Fíli took what he guessed were the shoulder straps of the getup. “I wouldn’t even know how.”</p>
<p>“Need me to help you?”</p>
<p>Fíli whipped the velvet harness at him. “Shut up.” He gave his brother one last queasy look before heading to his own room. After closing the door behind him, he held the lingerie up in front of the mirror with matching pairs of ever so gentle fingers, as if the outfit were too delicate for him to even look at. The bright red lips over the <em>small</em> patch of glittering spandex made the front obvious, even to him. But where were his legs supposed to go? </p>
<p>After toppling like a stone statue with his knees tied and tangled in the outfit, he sat on the edge of his bed and tried sliding his feet all the way through and tugging on the shoulder strings until the thing was in place. Maybe.</p>
<p>But that couldn’t be right. He looked in the mirror and gaped. Then he screamed to Kíli: “It’s a <em>thong</em>?”</p>
<p>Without knocking, Kíli flung the door open, almost knocking the knob straight into the lips on Fíli’s front. “Really? You kept your boxers on?”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I did! You didn’t tell me it was a thong!” </p>
<p>“Well, you could always spin it around. It’s up to you whether you want to cover your ass or your dick.”</p>
<p>Fíli was red all over from utter mortification. “Get out,” he said, shoving Kíli’s shoulder and shooing him out into the hall between their bedrooms.</p>
<p>“Come on!” Kíli cried over his shoulder. He twirled out of his brother’s hold and glued his hand to the door frame, knowing Fíli wouldn’t dare close the door on his fingers. “It looks great! I mean, it’s a little small down there, but how was I supposed to know you were packing such a-”</p>
<p>“Out!” Fíli chopped his brother’s forearm, dislodging Kíli from the door and closed it in his face. As Kíli whined from the hallway, Fíli yanked his right arm out from under the strap. </p>
<p>“Just look at it in the mirror!” Kíli yelled as a last ditch effort. “Did you even really look at it?”</p>
<p>Since they were children, Kíli had always trusted Fíli. When Kíli was too scared to ride the biggest roller coaster in the theme park- the green one with the tallest drop and the most loops- Fíli put his arm around his little brother’s shoulders and promised that it would be fun and they would sit next to each other so Kíli could squeeze his hand and scream in his ear. He taught Kíli how to swim underwater so he could jump off the dock at the lake and how to drive the big go-carts at the fair. Even when Kíli had second thoughts about going to a university on the other side of the country, Fíli reminded him of all the good things it would bring. Including Fíli’s own visits.</p>
<p>It’s a special thing, to feel that trust. So he slid his arm back under the strap so the lingerie was in place.</p>
<p>“Are you looking at it?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Yes, he was looking at his practically naked body in the mirror. The deep v of the strings made his shoulders look even wider than they normally did. If he liked any part of this, that was it. The little black triangles of mesh over his nipples only accentuated the hard, pink pebbles as they tried to poke through. That he didn’t mind either. But as his gaze roamed over the velvet curling around his torso, all he could think of was his mother’s trussed pork loin before it went in the oven. He leaned his shoulders back and thrust his hips forward, flexing the wide, hard planes of his abdomen, but the image of the raw holiday dinner didn’t leave his mind. </p>
<p>It grew worse for him as he turned to the side. Kíli was right, without his underwear, Fíli would hang out of the thing. Still, other than the extreme lack of modesty, the lingerie was doing its job. He wouldn’t say he felt <em>confident</em>, but Fíli fell into vanity’s vice as easily as any every-other-daily weightlifter would.</p>
<p>“I’m not shaving for this,” he said through the door.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to!” It was no surprise Kíli was still waiting in the hallway. He knew Fíli well.</p>
<p>“And I’m not promising anything.”</p>
<p>“You can wear it under your clothes.”</p>
<p>When Fíli opened the door, Kíli said, “No boxers.”</p>
<p>On the night of Halloween, the brothers hopped into Fíli’s pickup and headed for the drive-in. Despite the cool chill running through the open windows, Kíli wore only his velvet cage and let his long hair run wild in the wind. Any shivers that ran down his spine were from pure excitement alone.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Fíli wriggled in his seat against the bunching thong hiding beneath his jeans. He yanked at the denim halfway down his thigh and let it go with a high <em>snap</em>! </p>
<p>“These garters are too small.”</p>
<p>“Your thighs are too big,” Kíli said.</p>
<p>Fíli smacked him, then shifted once more in his seat, wincing at the slide of the spandex below. “How can you stand wearing this thing?”</p>
<p>Kíli slid down in the passenger seat, the epitome of relaxation and self-assurance. “You gotta embrace the bodysuit, Fee.’</p>
<p>“It’s doing enough embracing for the both of us,” he said.</p>
<p>Kíli laughed into the wind, closing his eyes. He breathed in the spiced autumn air and let it out on a hum, singing along with the radio. </p>
<p>“She’s a black magic woman, she’s tryin’ to make a devil outa me.” </p>
<p>Fíli cranked up the volume. This was one of Kíli’s favorite songs. His chat always went quiet when it played and he’d tap his fingers to the lead guitar’s beat and let the walking bassline buzz out the speakers by his knees. They both bounced their chins along with the drums until Kíli straightened, bare skin squeaking against the seat, when the truck’s front tires dipped into the dirt road of the drive-in. </p>
<p>“Tauriel said she parked in our usual spot,” Kíli said, checking his phone. “If you take a left after the booth, it’s right there up the middle.”</p>
<p>Fíli followed the directions and backed the truck up next to Tauriel’s car so he and Kíli could sit on the tailgate to watch the movie. Kíli leapt out of his seat, leaving Fíli in the cab to gape at the crowd. He knew <em>The Rocky Horror Picture Show</em> had something of a cult following, but he never expected this many fans to come out of the woodworks of their small town. Most in lingerie.</p>
<p>Even in his <em>Rocky Horror</em> shirt, Fíli felt very out of place. But this was something he’d do for Kíli, no matter how weird it was. So he hopped out of the driver’s seat, gave Tauriel a one armed hug, and met the rest of Kíli’s friends.</p>
<p>After chatting and even impressing the others by cooly pulling up his shirt and flashing his strappy bodysuit, Fíli spread some vintage Durin blankets over the bed of the truck and stacked the snacks in attainable, yet concealed corners. </p>
<p>He was sitting on the tailgate, taking in the chaos around him when Kíli jumped up next to him, making the whole truck bounce.</p>
<p>“Cool, right?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I didn’t know this was so popular.”</p>
<p>Everyone around wore costumes- teddies, capes, wigs, and onesies. The bright colors glowed under the screen like monochrome fireballs in the dark and the grass below was riddled with deep stiletto holes. </p>
<p>“See her?” Kíli asked, planting his palm behind Fíli and leaning into his space. “She does Magenta every year. She’s great.”</p>
<p>“And they all just act it out right under the movie screen?”</p>
<p>Kíli nodded as the audience erupted with hooting and applause. The large screen had flashed to life, bringing up the same pair of red lips Fíli wore on his shirt, and a man sporting a long blond wig stood just below with a microphone. </p>
<p>“He’s just explaining the rules,” Kíli said over the speaker. “You know about the callouts, so don’t be surprised by those.”</p>
<p>“The asshole thing? When do we say that?”</p>
<p>“Any time B-” Kíli waited for another wave of cheers to end. Then he explained into Fíli’s ear. “Every time someone says ‘Brad’ we say asshole. And ‘Janet’ is slut.” He fell backwards until his shoulders landed flat on the truck bed with a thump and reached for two paper bags he’d thrown up near the cab. With his arms over his head, it was easy to see how the bump of his chest muscles had grown in the last few years, as had the bulge between his legs. Before Fíli could properly look away, Kíli had flung himself back up to sit. “These are the prop bags I was telling you about,” he said. “I’ll let you know when they’re coming up. The rice is the first thing. We throw it during the wedding.”</p>
<p>“Throw it?” Fíli asked. “We’re gonna be finding rice in our hair for days.”</p>
<p>Kíli’s shoulder met Fíli’s as he turned to eye his friends. “Any person in that car would be happy to help clean you up tonight. Take your pick, they’re all crushing on you.”</p>
<p>“Your friends?” Fíli asked.</p>
<p>Kíli hummed.</p>
<p>Fíli looked past him to survey the people sitting in and on top of Tauriel’s little car. They were all younger than Fíli. Besides Tauriel, who he’d never touch for the sake of Kíli’s friendship, there were two other women. Though he hadn’t seen either of them before tonight, they had caught his eye when he first jumped out of his truck. They were both pretty and had smiled at him. One had even waved and he remembered which because he noticed her eyes were even darker than his brother’s. She was the taller one in the lace. Pretty.</p>
<p>The two men sat on the top of Tauriel’s car, legs dangling down the back windshield. One had been Kíli’s freshman year roommate. He was a gym buff and similar to Fíli in size and build. Fíli wouldn’t pretend that didn’t interest him. The other… Fíli wasn’t very keen on. He knew this kid’s older brother- he had dated his older brother actually. It was safe to say he wouldn’t dip his toes in that family again, though this kid didn’t seem to have a problem dipping his <em>anything</em> near Fíli. Even now, the kid turned to him and winked. Fíli spun back to the screen before anything else could be sent his way.</p>
<p>“Don’t pretend to be humble now,” Kíli said, jabbing his elbow into Fíli’s side. “I know you’re just as big headed as everyone else. You’re just quiet about it.”</p>
<p>Fíli glared at him, eyes narrowed. “Did you say quiet?” With that, he grabbed the neck of his shirt and whipped it off. He did his best pool boy impression and shook his head so his hair flew through the air and landed in messy, natural waves over his now bare shoulders. </p>
<p>A chorus of hoots and howls followed. It was loud enough to steal the attention of some of the <em>Rocky</em> audience.</p>
<p>“There he is!” Kíli’s friend cheered.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Kíli!”</p>
<p>“Pants off too!”</p>
<p>Kíli laughed, but not for long. A band of Fíli’s shirt stretched over his chest, pushed him backwards and glued his shoulders to the bed of the truck like an overactive seatbelt. Fíli leaned over him until they were both out of view of Kíli’s friends.</p>
<p>“That’s all they’re getting.”</p>
<p>With a snort, Kíli said, “Good. I don’t want them in your bed anyway.”</p>
<p>Fíli sprung up. </p>
<p>“That would be pretty awkward in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah,” Fíli said. He gave Kíli a hand up. “What’s that face?”</p>
<p>Kíli grinned, tapping Fíli where the velvet straps circled his belly. “You’re lookin’ good, Fee. You should wear this thing more often.”</p>
<p>Fíli lifted his hand to smack him.</p>
<p>“Wait- stop, stop, stop!” Kíli whispered. “It’s starting.”</p>
<p>Though Fíli didn’t know any of the callouts, dance moves or famous lines, he did enjoy his Rocky experience. It was all completely insane and extremely dirty- at times even filthy- but he could let loose as much as anyone else. And watching Kíli’s vibrant, triangular smile and listening to him laugh without restraint was enough for Fíli. </p>
<p>So when Kíli leapt from his seat at the sound of a certain electric guitar squeal and tried to yank him off the tailgate, Fíli waved his hands and said, “Nope! No, I’m good here.”</p>
<p>“But they tell you the steps right in the lyrics! You can do it!”</p>
<p>“I’ll just watch. You go.”</p>
<p>Kíli was too electrified to be disappointed. He took Tauriel’s hands and spun her around him until her back found his chest. They dance together, wound up from the dirty jokes and lingerie, lips bitten and eyes half closed. </p>
<p>Then, as if they’d been caught by a helicopter parent, they flew three feet apart and sang along with the movie as the tempo ramped up.</p>
<p>“Let’s do the Time Warp again!”</p>
<p>Fíli thought his brother was joking with him when he said the dance steps were actually sung in the lyrics. But it was true.</p>
<p>Fíli, however, did not sign up for any group dancing. He hopped off the tailgate and headed for the passenger side glove box in his truck where he left his phone. He should have thought of it earlier. Kíli would probably appreciate some videos of tonight’s festivities, even if they were blurry and dim. </p>
<p>As he leaned down into the seat of the truck, he heard a familiar walking bassline. That couldn’t be part of the movie, <em>this</em> beat was one he’d heard before. But the music wasn’t coming from anything he was doing. The truck’s radio was off and his phone hadn’t even turned on yet. Would an audience member really be playing unrelated music in the drive-in? He doubted it. And yet he heard it clearly.</p>
<p>With a quick shiver, he slammed the passenger door shut and looked around. Everyone else was dancing along to the Time Warp, so why did he feel like someone was watching him specifically? He didn’t have anyone’s attention. Even Kíli’s clingy friends were fully immersed in the dance.</p>
<p>The foreign music continued- foreign to <em>Rocky Horror</em>, but somehow Fíli could feel that he knew the song. He walked away from the truck in quick, even steps, just like the bassline. He <em>knew</em> it. He’d heard it before, but where? What was it? He followed the dirt trails between the cars and trucks and dancing audience members, unable to hear anything but the low beat. Then a synth. Then an electric guitar. </p>
<p>The further he walked, the louder the song became and the faster <em>Rocky Horror</em> fell from his mind. The night lights above grew dim before turning off completely in the distance, leaving him in the dark. But he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>There were eyes. Watching him. Beckoning him. They were entirely black like pools of ink. Like deep brown eyes that were so aroused, so shrouded in shadow that the pupil took over. </p>
<p>There were eyes, but only eyes. They appeared out of thin air and floated, led the way like magic.</p>
<p>Then there were lips. They smiled and showed teeth, they parted for a tongue to swipe over them, they puckered for a kiss from no one. They smirked at Fíli as he followed them and that should have been a hint, a warning for him to turn back towards the drive-in, but he didn’t. He couldn’t. He had to find the music. He had to follow the eyes and the lips-</p>
<p>And the hair. Long hair as black as the eyes. </p>
<p>And hands. Pale and strong with long fingers. </p>
<p>He followed them, chased them, until he stood before a truck in the middle of a field. It was white, just like his own and if Fíli could draw his eyes from floating features that led him here, he would see the dent Kíli’s bike left in the hood. He would see the blankets dangling from the bed of the truck and his keys in the glovebox.</p>
<p>But Fíli only saw the black eyes and hair, the pink lips and pale hands. He didn’t hear the buzz of the engine because his ears were full of the bassline, the soft, quick drums, and the screeching electric guitar. The waves of sound overwhelmed him and left him in a daze until cool hands landed on his waist and broke through the fog, only to cast a new spell on him.</p>
<p>“I can’t see,” he said, reaching for anything connected to the hands on him. But there were no arms, no body, nothing but the hands on him, and then the mouth. It left soft kisses over his jawline, along the glistening column of his neck and down the deep triangle of the lingerie’s neckline.</p>
<p>“I can’t see you,” he said again. “I-”</p>
<p>He <em>burned</em>. The hands and lips left his skin scalding in their wake, they melted everything they came in contact with. But what violently smoldered, what seemed to be scorching his skin were his jeans.</p>
<p>“Need them off- please.” </p>
<p>The belt charred his knuckles. The button left welts in his fingertips. It was as if he was burning at the stake for his indecencies and the denim was fusing to his skin in the heat. He needed them off. </p>
<p>“Help me, please- need them off-”</p>
<p>The lips shushed him and kissed his cheek softly, like a mother kissing her beloved child. The lips had never burned, they didn’t know his agony. So he begged for the mercy of the hands. </p>
<p>“Please,” he hissed, even whined. “Please-”</p>
<p>The hands listened. They helped him, took care of him. They touched his pants with no hesitation or pain, like they were shielded by magic gloves. Fíli, however, could only feel their soft, cool flesh run down his thighs and over his knees until the jeans were pushed off his bare ankles. They soothed the burns with cooling stripes of their flexed fingertips. They tickled the hair that curled around his groin and dug deep into the muscles of his thighs with blunt nails. And when a thumb and forefinger snapped the garter on his right leg, Fíli felt the lips shift and smile against his skin.</p>
<p>“What- who are you?”</p>
<p>He was shushed again by the lips.</p>
<p>The hands were less demanding. At times, they were even tender, slipping up Fíli’s torso and tucking under the mesh triangles on his chest to wave against his peaked nipples. They seemed to listen to him. He wanted the hands to talk to him and explain. He followed them over his body, caressing his shoulders, tickling his abs, even massaging his ass. There, he stopped them.</p>
<p>“Why did you bring me here?” </p>
<p>The hands fell away. Fíli just saw the eyes go round, soft and watery before the features all turned their back on him and grew smaller in the distance.</p>
<p>“Wait! Don’t- don’t go.” Instead of risking their fear and going after them, he sat on the hood of the truck and leaned back on his elbows. He could feel his hair swing over his shoulders, his middle activate and flex, but he was most aware of his half-hard cock pushing against its spandex restraint. With the hands too far away to block the crisp autumn wind, it tickled and washed over the seam of his groin- too cold and too close for comfort. He wanted the hands back.</p>
<p>“I’m here for you,” he said. “I’m yours to touch.”</p>
<p>Even if Fíli could see the feet, they would have been a blur in their speed to get back to him. The lips landed on his in a bruising kiss. Before he closed his own eyes, falling into the minimal points of embrace, he saw the other eyes watching him, wide open. They had darkened ever further in their lust and he thought he may have recognized them. The way the lids fell and were framed by thick, long lashes made him think of someone he knew… but he couldn’t place it. And he wasn’t going to waste this treatment by letting his mind wander.</p>
<p>The hands had returned with vigor, but as they enclosed around him, tugging him closer and exploring his back, Fíli also felt a hard chest press against his. Experimentally, he thrust his hips up to feel more, but the other didn’t like it. It pinned Fíli down to the hood of the truck, covering him with a heavy weight that was a little less than comfortable. But Fíli liked the closeness.</p>
<p>In this new position, he was brought back to the dark hair he’d seen. The long tresses were thinner than his own, but silkier and wavy like blue mountains on the horizon. The ends grazed his neck and blocked his view of the field around him. Not that he cared.</p>
<p>He reached for them and twirled his fingers in their softness before burying his hand deeper. On his life, he would swear the hair leaned into his touch.</p>
<p>The lips had plateaued in their urgency long ago, biting, licking, and sucking dark marks into his neck and down his chest. The hands, however, were patient in their pleasure. So patient, it was almost torment for Fíli. They knew he was aroused. Unlike the lips, the hands read Fíli, listened to his breath, his voice and followed his own fingers as he touched himself in lieu of the missing body on top of him. </p>
<p>They followed, that is, until they pinned Fíli’s hands down to the hood of the truck with fingers like iron bars. But it didn’t bother Fíli. If fact, it heightened his passion. His strength and size often put him in the lead of his relationships. He readily fell into the dominant role, doing the telling, the growling, the holding, the thrusting. Now, as he was pushed into the subordinate position, as he was manhandled by something he didn’t understand, he was aching with desire. </p>
<p>Desire that only crescendoed when one of the hands slid down his belly, ran a finger under the velvet strap along his outer hip to the center of his lap and cupped his growing dick. The lips hissed at the contact, and his own eyes flew open, sure there had to be a real human touching him. But there was no body, only the same features he followed into the field. And though he swore he felt a chest pushing him down and even a hard thigh pressing between his own legs, there was nothing else to see except those same hands, lips, eyes and hair.</p>
<p>But if it was magic, if the darkest devil had found a way to manifest itself through these elements alone in order to drag Fíli to hell and make him burn for the rest of eternity the way his jeans had earlier… Fíli didn’t care. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been taken care of like this, pleasured with such focus and attention, promised so much with just a few kisses and gropes. He wouldn’t give this up. It would be worth it.</p>
<p>The eyes watched him as if able to read his thoughts and discern his complete lack of stress. Not only did the floating orbs glow with pride, but they narrowed as if invisible smiling cheeks were pushing into the bottom lash line. They fell close to his skin until they disappeared from his sight and the long lashes brushed against Fíli’s cheek as if to tell him he could trust them. That there was indeed nothing to fear.</p>
<p>The hands, however, were not as meek. The fabric of Fíli’s lingerie creaked and cracked as if it were about to rip while one of the relentless hands pulled at the spandex codpiece to release Fíli’s erect cock. Like the hand of a clock, the member slid over Fíli’s skin, painting a wet half circle until the red head pointed towards Fíli’s face. </p>
<p>“Yes-” he got out, gripping the hand that pinned his own down.</p>
<p>He wanted what he was promised, what was sold to him in advance through such eager and intimate touch. But the touch had stopped. The rolling boil of excitement was taken off the heat as the hand returned to Fíli’s legs and arms, leaving his cock out in the cold. Literally.</p>
<p>“No, don’t stop now, please-”</p>
<p>The hand over his head released its binds, setting its forefinger over Fíli’s pleading lips. But Fíli bit down on it. Not hard, just enough to get his point across and remind the hands why they brought him here in the first place. Then he took the finger in his mouth. With a circling tongue and puckered lips, Fíli sucked away any pain he caused with a smile until the finger was plucked out of his grasp with a pop. </p>
<p>While Fíli’s attention was on the hand closest to his face, the other hand lifted his leg by the back of the knee until his bare foot was flat on the hood of the truck. He jolted when his hips were tugged forward and the thong of the bodysuit set aside and before he could prepare himself, the warm tongue slid out from the parted lips and licked his unsuspecting hole.</p>
<p>He cursed, head slamming back onto the white metal. Though he’d been in the lips’ position plenty of times before, when was the last time he himself had received such treatment? Had it always felt this good? The hands worked together, pulling him apart and open so the lips were free to suck and lick, to push and pull on the tight ring just inside. All was in perfect tandem until a free hand decided it could be spared to give Fíli’s throbbing cock some attention. Fíli didn’t mind the change at all. </p>
<p>He was lost in the touch- so much from such minimal features- that when he barely opened his eyes only to find the others watching him closely, he jerked away from them. Again, a channel of tears framed the lower lid. Ashamed? Scared? Yearning? They closed and turned from him.</p>
<p>“No!” Fíli said. He reached for them but found no cheek to caress, forehead to touch, or neck to cup. “Come back. It’s all right.”</p>
<p>Black irises ran to the corners of the whites and watched him. Once more, he was reminded of the hair. Was it all connected? He hoped so, as he ran his fingers through the black curtain and encouraged it to drape across his chest. </p>
<p>The hand around his cock hadn’t stopped stroking him, circling his head, or massaging his balls. It was sending him into a state of electric rush combined with lazy bliss, but he still reached out to the eyes and smiled.</p>
<p>“I want you to watch.”</p>
<p>It was electrifying to have these eyes, childlike in their curiosity but professional in their attention span, staring at him as he was pleasured beyond anything he’d ever felt before. They burned into his heaving chest, his working throat, his clenching fists. He wanted to touch something, hold onto something, but there was nothing- no flesh to scratch or knead, just metal truck underneath him, cool against his cheek.</p>
<p>His face was turned by firm fingers. They carded through his curls before forming a fist and yanking on them, pulling a moan from Fíli’s gut. He liked it. He found a thrill in the sting and wanted more. But even his own satisfaction wasn’t up to him and the hand left too soon to find another receptive home- Fíli’s mouth. </p>
<p>Fíli sucked one finger greedily, memorizing the length of the nail, the width of the knuckles. Then two went deep into his mouth, then three. He could only guess what they were for and hoped he was right.</p>
<p>He endured delicious, shuddering blow after blow, all while those eyes watched his uncontrolled reactions. First, the tongue entered him before retreating much too quickly, only to suck his balls into its mouth and drag a slimy, wet line of saliva up his shaft to the tip of his cock. Fíli craned his neck to watch the red, dripping head disappear from view over and over as the tongue circled it and the lips rose and fell in shallow bobs, like a buoy in the choppy sea. And yet, the motion and the sensation was as smooth as Fíli could want it to be- soft lips and warm tongue treating him to various pressures and friction.</p>
<p>He would have come right then, inside the mouth, if he wasn’t so startled by a thick finger penetrating him. He rolled his hips down on it and begged for more. He wanted more. He could take more. He was delirious in his want. Even when two fingers were pushed into him and the mouth took his entire cock, he still needed more. He looked to the eyes watching him in fascination. </p>
<p>“Please. Give me more. I need- need it so bad. Tell them, tell them more.”</p>
<p>The eyes shone at him before diving to his neck- not hiding, but staying close and comforting him. Promising to take care of him and give him all he deserves.</p>
<p>And he got it. </p>
<p>A third finger pressed into him, forming a tight, pyramidal piston that pounded into him until he was screaming, filetted flat on his truck. The fingers had curved, found that perfect angle to slam into that perfect spot each time, while the other hand fondled and rolled his balls, praising them and encouraging them to pull tight and release their seed. All it took was the perfect pull from the lips and a tight pillow of suction to strangle his entire cock and Fíli came down the invisible throat. He pulled on his own hair, desperate for something to take hold of, and pulsed, feeling like he’d been thrown into the wild, icy sea of gratification. His back arched until he was almost bent in two, and only then did he slam back down onto the hood of the truck and vibrate in his bliss.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” he sighed, amazed at what he’d just been given. His voice was broken and rasped, but it flowed through smiling lips.</p>
<p>He was still being watched. He turned to the eyes, grinning. “That was…”</p>
<p>Everything rushed toward him- the lips kissed him, the hands framed his jaw, the hair fell over his chest and the eyes hid in the crook of his neck. He reached for them, wanting to thank them, repay them, <em>keep</em> them- but they vanished with a flourish before he could grasp anything. The wind of their departure shoved him, made him roll off the hood of the truck and land in the cold, wet grass.</p>
<p>“Let’s do the Time Warp again!”</p>
<p>When Fíli lifted his flushed face from the grass, he was surrounded by the dancers, cars and lights of the drive-in. The movie was playing as if he’d never left and the only music he could hear belonged to the wild soundtrack of <em>Rocky Horror</em>. Somehow, he’d returned to his parking spot next to Tauriel’s car. He was alone. </p>
<p>“Fee!” Kíli said, tucking his hand around Fíli’s waist. He smiled, lashes thick and low, mouth undoubtedly familiar. “Did you like the Time Warp?”</p>
<p>It was then Fíli noticed the song had ended and the next scene was playing on the screen. Black eyes were watching him, glowing as he answered: “Yeah, I did.”</p>
<p>“Good.” Kíli took Fíli’s hand and led him back to the tailgate to watch the rest of the movie. As Kíli hopped up on the seat, his hair swished and moved in one long, silky curtain. “That’s the best part anyway,” he said.</p>
<p>Fíli reached out and twirled his fingertips in the soft ends of Kíli’s hair. “Kee-”</p>
<p>Kíli stopped him with a finger over his lips. “Don’t miss this next part,” he said before leaning his head on Fíli’s shoulder and twisting to press his closed eyes into the skin of Fíli’s neck. “I want you to watch.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>